tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Emperor
Zombie Emperor is a BLK Soldier TF2 Freak created by Marvel Zombies The Conqueror. His theme is March On by Ethan Meixsell. Apparence Zombie Emperor appears as a Soldier with a military uniform (Flakcatcher) and also a cape. Sometimes, he goes with or without a helmet when he is on the battlefield. His eyes are completely red, as if he were possessed. Origin Before he became Zombie Emperor, He was a RED soldier who was named Darius, an expert of battle who was part of a legion called The Liberators. In 2030, The Liberators would recapture the planet Mars, which was taken by a dictator named General Zog. Zog and his henchmen wanted to dominate Earth since the battle on planet Mars. Darius was the only one who managed to enter the base to stop Zog. But something went wrong. A terrifying freak, unknown to anyone, came inside the base and killed everyone in its way. It attacked Darius when it crossed his path. At first, he resisted against this freak, But he ended up being killed in turn. After 3 years, during his burial, Helena, Darius' wife, wanted her husband back in this world. She summoned the devil, who gave a Darius soul that came from a parallel dimension Earth. When Helena put the soul in her husband, an unimaginable transformation reacted in the body of Darius. He was alive, but his appearance changed. He had became a zombie. Darius was no more, but he had chosen a new name: Zombie Emperor. He had two things in mind: Build his empire by creating a huge army of zombies to dominate the universe, and thirst for revenge in finding the freak that had killed him. Behavior and Personality Before his death he was a brave, respective, brilliant and very smart man since he had military experience. He had received many honors in several wars. But, after his transformation, he became malicious, aggressive, angry and especially terrifying because of his zombie-like appearance. Powers and Abilities * Mind Rape: Zombie Emperor can damage minds by displaying horrible images to enemies. * Necromancy: The ability to resurrect the dead. Most are people he has slain in battle, and follow to their (re)death. * Manipulation: Manipulate enemies by making believable lies. * Soul Absorbent: Absorb the souls of the living to heal and to use against opponents. * Teleportation: Self explanatory. Faults and Weaknesses He could easily be slain via healing abilities, since he is undead. If one of his opponents disregards magic, he has no extra fighting abilities. Trivia * Zombie Emperor is inspired from Marvel Zombies 1, created by Robert Kirkman. * The possibile alternate Earth could be a reference to Earth-2149, also known as Marvel Zombies. Notable Videos By the creator of the freak My first tf2 freaks : Zombie Emperor ( Normal and Animation ) Garry's Mod Zombies Saga Garry's Mod Zombies Saga ( Comic only ) Category:Soldiers Category:Undead Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Butchers Category:Blade Users Category:Elementals Category:Enthusiasts Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:BLK Team